


What Have You Done?

by Alyson_K_Donovan



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, Unrequited Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson_K_Donovan/pseuds/Alyson_K_Donovan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan massacres a town in TX after he leaves with Klaus. Elena is determined to find Stefan and save him from himself, Damon agrees to help her, though he doesn't believe Stefan can be saved. While on the search for Stefan, Damon discovers the massacre and attempts to cover it up by burning everything around. While setting a blaze inside one small house he comes across Alyson Donovan, the sole survivor of Stefan's wrath. Despite his earlier determination to destroy all survivors this girl has an unexplained effect on him. He finds himself determined to help this girl that Stefan raped and turned in the hopes that she would become his 'Queen of Darkness', a phrase he picked up from Damon. Danger lurks around every turn and unexpected love enters Damon's life at a time he thought love impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have You Done?

**Author's Note:**

> While it has a rape/non-con, and underage warning, it is NOT graphic. It will more than likely be mentioned several times through-out this story that Stefan raped Aly, who is technically underage, but that's all.  
> This is my first fic on this site and hopefully will be the first fanfic to complete, if I complete it.  
> Hope y'all like it!  
> Aly

Preface

I knew not what to do. The life I had always known was slipping from my fingertips. I stared into the eyes of the evil before me. He wanted my blood. He wanted my heart. He wanted my life. I knew as he stared me down that I would not live through the night. My life would be sacrificed this night to protect those in surrounding homes. For the price of my life the creature of demonic rage before me would leave those I cared for in peace.  
“You want my life? You want my blood? Take it! Take anything, just do not harm them!” I cried to the beast in rage.  
He chuckled softly in amusement. “You truly believe a pitiful human such as yourself can save anyone? Your life is but the first I intend to take.”  
“Please,” I begged him. “Why must you do this? Why must you massacre this place? What is in it for you?”  
“Blood,” he answered. “The thrill of the hunt. The pure fear and adrenaline coursing through the veins of my victims as I slowly drain each of them.”  
I could see nothing of the monsters face but his eyes, red with the blood of burst veins, nearly glowing in the dark of the night.  
It was only as I heard his voice, whispering the last words I would ever hear, as I slipped into the blackness of death that I realized who my executioner was.  
“Stefan Salvatore,” I whispered with my last breath.


End file.
